La Llorona (The Conjuring Universe)
La Llorona is the titular main antagonist of the 2019 supernatural horror film The Curse of La Llorona, the sixth entry in The Conjuring film franchise. She was portrayed by Marisol Ramirez. Biography In 1673, a Mexican couple is playing in the forests with their two children, and one of the mother's sons bestows to her a necklace. However, when he reopened his eyes, he saw that he was alone. While searching for his family, he finds his mother drowning his older brother in a river. He attempts to flee only for his mother to then grab him and subsequently drown him in the water. Shortly after murdering her children, the grief-stricken woman tosses herself into the water to reunite with her children in the afterlife. However, this was not to be as instead of being allowed to pass on, the woman was forced to walk the Earth to find her lost sons. She would become known as "La Llorona", with whosoever hearing her cry would be marked for death. 300 years later in Los Angeles, California, social worker Anna Tate-Garcia is called to retrieve the children of Patricia Alvarez. Upon arriving to her home, Anna ignores Patricia's warnings that she was protecting her sons, she instead opens the door they were locked in, and takes the boys to the child services shelter. Unfortunately, the two boys are lured away by La Llorona, and they are transported to a river where they are drowned. Desiring vengeance on Anna for her intrusion, Patricia prays fervently to La Llorona, begging her to take Anna's children in return for giving her children back to her. While investigating the deaths of Patricia's children, Chris hears weeping and goes to discover the source of it. Seeing La Llorona, he gets branded by the ghost and later he tries to keep La Llorona from getting into the car with him and his sister Samantha. The next day, Samantha has her umbrella which gets blown away in a gust of wind. Catching the umbrella, La Llorona grabs Samantha and leaves identical burn marks on her arm. Noticing that her children were becoming reclusive, Anna goes to interview Patricia, learning that she had bargained with La Llorona to take her children in return for her sons. Returning home, La Llorona nearly drowns Samantha in the bath tub, and burns Anna's arm. They are compelled to go to the church for answers. Father Perez (who had dealt with a case concerning a possessed Annabelle doll) who recommends that they receive assistance from a former priest named Rafael Olvera. After convincing him to help them, he sets out candles and other charms to prevent La Llorona from getting the children. In one instance, Samantha unwittingly breaks the barrier placed at the front door to retrieve her doll and is nearly drowned by La Llorona. Patricia arrives to the house and forcibly tries to sacrifice Chris and Samantha to La Llorona, breaking the barrier in response. However, she eventually realizes the error of her ways and opts to help Anna and her children. When Chris distracts La Llorona with her necklace (and she started to temporarily regain her human appearance), Anna stabs La Llorona with an artifact known as the "Fire Cross" which was made of the wood that was in the same location that La Llorona originally drowned her children, ergo, acting as the only "witnesses" to her crime. La Llorona is destroyed by the artifact as she vomits blood from her mouth and dissolves into blood with the ending lightly implying that she may not be completely gone. Gallery Images Llor.png lalarona.jpg large_llrona-poster.jpg la-llorona-poster.jpg Videos The Curse of La Llorona - Official Trailer HD Trivia *''The Curse of La Llorona'' was the last film in The Conjuring Universe that arrived into the post-production state when Lorraine Warren was alive at the time. Lorraine Warren passed away on April 18, 2019 at the age of 92, one day before the movie was released. *La Llorona is the first villain in a feature-length film from The Conjuring Universe franchise who has no direct connection or interaction to either Annabelle the Doll or Valak. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Evil from the Past Category:Urban Legends Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Serial Killers Category:Undead Category:Delusional Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Satanism Category:Titular Category:Symbolic Category:Kidnapper Category:Spouses Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Dissociative Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Mascots Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:The Conjuring Villains